


When I Get You Alone

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: Exhibitionism, GKM Fill, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GKM prompt. While Hunter is out, Sebastian takes the opportunity and fucks himself on Hunter's bed while pretending it's actually Hunter. But then Hunter comes back - and shows Sebastian how it's really done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lovely Belle for helping me out with Hunter! Couldn't have finished this without you :D
> 
> Warnings for the things mentioned above in the tags and also a bit of dirty talk.  
> Link to full GKM prompt: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/41745.html?thread=56353297

Sebastian is not a morning person. On this particular Saturday, he wakes up just after ten which is early for him. The benefit, though, is that Hunter is gone from the room.

Unsurprisingly Hunter has been trained to get up in the mornings from military school – Sebastian just doesn’t understand why Hunter would bother keeping that schedule instead of retraining his body to sleep in. But Hunter continues to keep early morning hours and while normally he would come back from whatever he does in time to wake Sebastian up for lunch (getting along with your roommate has its benefits), he won’t be back for probably at least another two hours. If Sebastian remembers correctly, there’s some seminar this morning that only overachievers like Hunter would go to on a Saturday morning.

He has the room to himself and therefore the luxury of taking care of his morning erection in whatever way he wants. It only takes one glance at Hunter’s bed for the desire to take hold.

But this is a rare opportunity and he wants to give his fantasy justice. Simply jerking off on Hunter’s bed, even surrounded by Hunter’s smell, won’t be enough. What he really wants is for Hunter to fuck him hard and rough (or really any way would be great) but that isn’t currently an option. He’s even backed off on the obvious lusting over his roommate since they’ve become really good friends – it’s difficult for him, but he’s managing.

Even with them being good friends…what Hunter doesn’t know about what Sebastian is about to do on his bed won’t hurt him.

Sebastian gets out of bed and goes over to his closet. He searches in the heaps of stuff he has on the floor until he finds the bag he’s looking for – the nondescript black one that Sebastian keeps the toys that he doesn’t use very often in. He pulls out the largest dildo he owns. He can’t get Hunter to fuck him, but fucking himself with something like this, especially on Hunter’s own bed, will at least let him have a really hot fantasy.   

He pads back over to Hunter’s bed, and then strips out of his boxers and tosses them away. He spreads himself out on Hunter’s comforter, wiggling around and messing up the tight corners just because Hunter would be irritated if he ever knew. He finally settles himself in the middle of the bed, closes his eyes, and starts his fantasy.

Sebastian pretends that the fingers drifting down his chest are Hunter’s. That Hunter’s fingers are circling his nipples, giving them a playful tweak, before continuing down and caressing his abs. Hunter would also follow with his mouth, licking or sucking or maybe even biting – yes, biting, leaving marks for Sebastian to find later.  His fingers continue down, skirting around his cock because it would be just like Hunter to go straight for the goal of his ass. He slicks up his fingers with lube before tentatively – like the virgin Hunter is – inserting one into himself.

Sebastian does his best to stretch himself like Hunter would – thoroughly and methodically. Hunter would love the little gasps that Sebastian made as he inserted another finger and the way that Sebastian’s hips ground down against him. Fuck, Hunter would take his time in making Sebastian completely fall apart, all the while having a damn smirk on his face. Sebastian would be begging for more and Hunter would just smirk at him.

Breathing harshly, Sebastian grabs his dildo and coats it generously in lube. It’s larger than he’s used to, and it burns a little as he pushes it inside of himself. “Fuck,” Sebastian groans because it feels so good and he feels so full and is it wrong of him to want Hunter to be just as big? All the different ways Hunter could fuck him, could fill him up.

He grips Hunter’s sheets tightly in one hand and manages the dildo with the other. He takes himself back into the fantasy, imagining that it really is Hunter’s cock inside of him. Hunter’s face would be screwed up in ecstasy, not believing that Sebastian’s ass would be as tight or as hot as he is. Sebastian bets that Hunter wouldn’t be able to resist just drilling him into the mattress as hard and fast as possible that first time – and fuck, Sebastian wants it. He wants to just take it from Hunter, wants to just be a begging, moaning wreck pleading for more and harder and faster.

He sets up a punishing rhythm with the dildo, pretending it’s Hunter slamming into him instead. “Hunter,” Sebastian moans because Hunter would demand that he says it. Demand to know who was pleasing him – demand for Sebastian to scream it, probably. “Fuck…Hunter,” Sebastian whimpers as he now strokes his cock, his back arching into the air.

Sebastian freezes when he feels hands at his wrists, stopping his movements. His eyes fly open and his mouth drops in shock because Hunter – the real Hunter, not fantasy Hunter – is above him and staring at him.

Sebastian can’t move or say anything – not until when Hunter removes his toy and he whimpers pathetically. His ass clenches down on nothing and he feels so empty now.

“You could at least let me finish – ” Sebastian starts to say but then quickly trails off when he sees that Hunter is taking off his pants.

“You’ll finish,” Hunter pants as he undresses. “You’ll finish with me inside you like you’re so desperately begging for.”

Sebastian swallows a lame retort when he finally sees Hunter’s cock. It’s already erect and deep red in color and also happens to be one of the thickest cocks Sebastian has ever seen (outside of porn). It makes him really, really want to taste it.  But even more it makes him really, really want Hunter’s cock in his gaping asshole.

Almost in a daze – still staring– he reaches for the lube, but Hunter has already beaten him to it. Sebastian watches as Hunter slowly coats his cock, paying special attention to the head before going back to the base and starting another long stroke.

“You’re drooling,” Hunter says with smirk, and Sebastian’s gaze chances from his cock to his face. “You’re that desperate for it, aren’t you?”

It’s the exact same damn smirk Sebastian knew Hunter would have on his face. It’s incredibly irritating – but also really hot. Sebastian licks his lips, but otherwise doesn’t – can’t – respond.

He shudders when he feels Hunter’s cool, wet fingers inside of him. He had been wrong before. Hunter wasn’t tentative at all.

“Fucking yourself in my bed? Using a toy and pretending it was me? What a dirty slut,” Hunter purrs as he fucks his fingers in and out of Sebastian. Sebastian moans in agreement, the words only making his hips try to slam down on Hunter’s fingers harder. “Maybe all you deserve is the toy,” he says, and then his fingers slip out of Sebastian.

Sebastian’s eyes fly open. “No, Hunter, please,” he says, “I want you, your cock. Please, please.” His fingers scrabble at Hunter’s shoulders, trying to get him closer and in position to actually fuck him.

“Did you beg like this in your fantasy of me fucking you? Beg for a toy that you thought was me?”

Sebastian nods, the burn of shame in his gut quickly turning into more heat.

Hunter leans down and chuckles right in Sebastian’s face. “Good,” he says, still with that same smirk.

Then he relentlessly pushes into Sebastian, splitting him and filling him and damn-near breaking him. It burns as Sebastian stretches around Hunter, just on the side of too much. He spreads his legs wide and tries to breathe. Even though it hurts it feels so, so good.

Sebastian takes a moment when Hunter is fully inside him to adjust and enjoy the feeling. Hunter’s cock feels so big inside of him – much better than the toy. But he wants Hunter to really fuck him, to lose control and pound into him. Sebastian wants to be able to feel Hunter’s thick cock inside of him for days – every time he sits down he wants to remember what this felt like.

Sebastian rolls his hips up into Hunter, getting Hunter’s cock to move a little inside of him. He whimpers because it’s too much of a tease and not nearly enough.

“Fuck,” Hunter groans. “How are you – so tight – after fucking yourself – with that toy?”

“Hunter, please,” is all Sebastian can gasp.

And finally, finally Hunter begins to fuck him. His fantasy had been right – it was hard, unrelenting, and completely mind-blowing. Every thrust from Hunter’s hips sent waves of pleasure through his body and also sent him sliding up the bed.

“This what you wanted?” Hunter pants. “Me fucking you senseless? Can your toy do this?”

Sebastian groans in answer, lost in the haze of Hunter fucking him so thoroughly.

“Can it?” Hunter repeats.

“No,” Sebastian gasps. His hands go to the headboard to push against it and stop his head from slamming into it. He has to push against every single one of Hunter’s powerful thrusts, and it was so much better than he could have imagined. And obviously nothing his dildo could have ever matched.

Sebastian watches, a bit in awe, as Hunter fucks him. He was fucking gorgeous. And he was fucking Sebastian. Hunter was fucking gorgeous as he fucked him and Sebastian never wants to forget this image _ever_.

And he never wants to forget how it feels either, because Hunter fucking him is the greatest thing ever. His cock was just big and thick and drilling into him – it ached and burned and was so, so good. He doesn’t want Hunter fucking him to ever end, but the rapidly coiling heat in his stomach told him that it was about to end for him soon. Hunter was just fucking him _too_ well.

“Please,” Sebastian gasps. “Hunter, _please_. M-more,” he says as his fingers dig into Hunter’s shoulders and his legs squeeze Hunter’s hips tightly. He had held off as long as he could, but now he just needs to come. He really, really needs it.

Hunter slams into him and then grinds down even more, getting as deep as possible in their position. Sebastian chokes on air, feeling so very full, but it isn’t enough. “Please,” he sobs, and Hunter finally touches his cock.

A few more of Hunter’s especially deep thrusts coupled with matching strokes on his cock and Sebastian bursts apart in a wave of pleasure. Everything is just bliss, even as he eventually comes down to feel Hunter still thrusting into him and his own come sliding down his stomach. He knows he has the stupidest grin on his face but he just had the best orgasm, so he doesn’t care.

Sebastian supposes he can help Hunter get off, so he clenches his ass as tight as he can. He hears the choked off moan, and then feels Hunter’s hips stutter. A few strokes later and Hunter comes with a loud groan – almost matched by Sebastian as he feels Hunter’s cock pulse and release his come inside of him.

Hunter is gorgeous when he comes. Sebastian is definitely saving that image for future use for a really long time.

He helps Hunter fall to the side instead of directly on top of him – and also making sure he doesn’t fall off the bed. They lay in silence for a few moments before Sebastian licks his lips and opens his mouth. He immediately swallows his words when Hunter starts to sit up. Sebastian frowns, hoping Hunter isn’t going to kick him out right this second, but then is just confused when he sees the dildo in Hunter’s hand.

“What…?” Sebastian croaks out when Hunter manhandles his legs to spread them wider. He gasps when Hunter nudges the dildo at his entrance.

“You wanted my come inside of you, so now you’re going to keep it,” Hunter’s says with a hint of that same smirk. Then he slowly pushes the dildo back inside of Sebastian, blocking the flow of Hunter’s come out of his body.

Sebastian breathes shakily – not from pain, but from the look on Hunter’s face and the fact that Hunter wants him to keep his come inside his body. It hasn’t even been a minute and he wants Hunter to fuck him again already.

“Fuck, Hunter,” Sebastian whispers. “Shouldn’t you be freaking out or something?”

Hunter chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re a fucking idiot. I’ve been checking you out for weeks.”

“Oh,” Sebastian says blankly.

Hunter settles back down beside him, but his mind is still blank.

“You’re okay, right?” Hunter asks when the silence has stretched on for too long.

Sebastian laughs. “I’m more than okay. You just fucked my brains out.” He turns his head to catch Hunter’s smirk. “And now it sounds like you’ll do it again…?”

Hunter hums. “I’ll think about it.”

“You’ll _think_ about it?” Sebastian asks, propping himself up on his elbows so he can glare down at Hunter.

“That’s what I said,” Hunter says as he pulls Sebastian back down again. His arm stays high on Sebastian’s chest, avoiding Sebastian’s cooling come on his stomach, but pulls him in closer. Sebastian goes easily enough because Hunter’s too strong – and he’s warm and it feels kind of good and besides, Hunter’s still _naked_. “Now go to sleep,” Hunter mutters, his breath fanning over Sebastian’s skin as he tucks his face into Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian huffs out a large breath – but he already woke up earlier than normal and then had a very intense round of sex. His eyelids are already drooping. “But you just – ”

“Shut up and sleep,” Hunter repeats more firmly.

Sebastian grumbles, but settles more comfortably against Hunter. When they both woke up again, he’d argue with Hunter.

Or maybe tell him about another fantasy he had been acting out without Hunter knowing…


End file.
